Season of Sorrow
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Darkness and the cold is what greeted her. She shivered slightly when a cold draft brushed her skin. Cold? She was cold? The feeling felt so foreign... "Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?" Just when you think Alicia's gone, she manages to come back and save her loved ones against a new threat! Unfortunately, no-one knows that this mysterious girl is Alicia. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Darkness and the cold is what greeted her. She shivered slightly when a cold draft brushed her skin.

_Cold? She was cold?_ The feeling felt so foreign.

Her eyes shot open and she breathed hard. She was surrounded by darkness. Her breathing picked up as she started to panic.

_Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?_

Her thoughts were blank for a few second before everything rushed back almost overwhelming her.

_Alicia Summers._

Her mouth went dry, _How am I alive?_ She remembered, although it was blurry that she had died and then..._well nothing._

Something was up. Alicia slightly shivered again when a cold daft hit her and her eyes grew wide. She didn't get cold from a small wind, _so why now?_

It wasn't long until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw she was in a room. It was small almost comfortable room if it wasn't for the darkness.

There were concrete walls surrounding her with tiles on the floor. They were an odd color but it could be seen through the darkness.

Alicia looked at herself as she sat in a bed. She wore a black dress that perfectly fitted her body. It covered her body like a robe. The dress had long sleeves that fitted loosely over her arm and ended by her wrist.

Her brows knitted together. She didn't wear this before. She pulled back the blanket and pulled herself to the edge of the bed.

Her body was somewhat stiff, but it didn't surprise her. _After all I was dead._

She was still bare feet and her skin looked much darker than usual, that much she could see. She stood up shaky, her knees buckled beneath her but she managed to pull herself up.

"Barely wake and already trying to walk" Alicia heard an all too familiar voice say and rolled her eyes.

A strand of hair landed on her shoulder and her eyes shifted to it. Her blood ran cold taking it in-between her fingertips. It was pitch black, no blond or brown color. It was black.

But no emotion ran through her, she was only confused. She didn't exactly know where she was and she looked completely different.

"Would you please explain what happened to me? I thought I was dead" She asked. Alicia looked up at the person's golden eyes waiting for an answer.

"You might want to sit down again" he said and she raised an eyebrow. She sat down and crossed her arms.

"You know you died when you were in your mortal form" Pitch said plainly and Alicia growled at the plainness he spoke in but didn't interrupt.

"Since you were mortal you could be brought back as a spirit but..." He trailed off and sighed.

"I managed to bring you back" Pitch said and surprised Alicia. She was brought back by..._Pitch?_

"How did you manage to bring me back?" She asked and Pitch huffed. "I may be weak but I can handle a small thing like that" he said but Alicia could see the exhaustion running through him.

Since no-one actually believed in him. He was weak and to muster the power to bring her back must have taken a huge toll on him but...

_Why did he bring me back? Why didn't Manny? Wasn't I worthy for him anymore?_

Her thoughts raced as she sat confused. Pitch gave her the space she needed and she appreciated it. It was a lot to take in but still she felt no emotion about it, _strange._

The moon suddenly shown in and she jerked back in surprise. "How on earth can he shine in when it's underground?" Alicia asked but Pitch was just as surprised as she was.

The light seemed to slowly move towards her and all she could do was raise an eyebrow.

"Watch out!" Pitch yelled. As soon as the light touched her, she was burnt.

She wanted to jerk away but couldn't. The light pulled her in and burnt her body. She wanted to yell but her throat was suddenly raw and she couldn't make a sound.

_My voice! No!_ She shouted and then her heart ached, literally. The pain was overwhelming and she couldn't breathe...wait did she breathe before? She was confused but the pain brought her back to reality.

"STOP IT!" Pitch yelled and covered the light in shadows.

She lay on the floor and waited till the pain seized. Pitch came by her side. She coughed for a few minutes before the pain sub sized.

"Are you alright?" Pitch asked. Alicia nodded. She wanted to ask what happened but she had no voice to do so.

She grabbed her throat and tried to make a noise but nothing came out of it.

She looked up to Pitch for answers. "He took away your voice and tried to-" she nodded knowing what he meant.

_But why? Why would he do this to me?_ Imprison her with no voice, no friends, to stay in the darkness.

"Alicia" she looked at Pitch. "You are no longer the spirit of Summer nor do you have your powers anymore... "

Alicia couldn't believe it, _it was all gone?_ But she felt no emotion. As if she had a Frozen heart. But what is she if she isn't the spirit of summer?

"You are now Sorrow, the Spirit of Sorrow and Despair" Pitch said and although she didn't have emotions she cried.

**Hey guys. I posted this Season sooner than I had planned. I wanted to get more reviews but got only two. Thank you for the reviews. I hope this next Season will intrigue you more than the other one!**

**REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

How long back it had been since Alicia had cried that night, she didn't know. She had stayed in that very room the whole time trying to figure out what was she going to do.

In the mean time she learned that she didn't breathe, nor had she a heartbeat. She was like a living corpse.

She had none of her powers like before just like Pitch had said. She could only hover above the ground of fly, but that was the only thing. She thought a lot about learning to move in the shadows but never found the motivation to do so.

Her thoughts also ran towards the Guardians. How are they? Do they miss her? And then it goes to Bunny. How is he? How was Easter this year?

The love and longing she once felt had now turned to pain and sorrow. She couldn't feel anything anymore, no joy or happiness and no love.

She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She ran her hair through her long black locks. She had gotten used to it but not the dress. It was much different from her old one but it kept her warm.

She stood up and walked around for a bit. She was used to the darkness and Pitch allowed her to move freely although she felt the presence of a Fearling following her.

Maybe she finally got the motivation she needed to ask or show him. She heard rustling and whispering. She came to the area where cages hang up above the ceiling and a small globe.

Pitch was pacing back and forth. _Probably planning on destroyed the Guardians._ She thought and rolled her eyes.

She elevated from the ground towards him but he was too busy to notice. She landed on the globe only touching it with her toes and crossed her arms over her chest.

She stopped her foot and his attention was drawn to her. "What is it?" He asked impatiently and Alicia frowned. Alicia landed in front of him. _I want to learn to move in the shadows_. She thought and Pitch smirked.

It turns out Pitch could hear her thoughts, which was somewhat strange but he did bring her back so on one side it made sense. On the other he could also probably do it because he was the King of Nightmares.

"So you finally decided to do something other than rotting in your room" he said and Alicia silently growled. "And all it took was a century" he said with a sly smirk.

_A-A century?_ Alicia thought with disbelief. _That long?_

_Whatever, are you going to teach me or not? I'm sick of this place. I need to get out_. She said and he furrowed his brows. "If you leave-"

_That's why you need you to teach me to move in the shadows. _She interrupted making Pitch growl. "Fine, then I shall teach you" he said and she nodded in a 'thank you'.

Pitch snapped his fingers and Alicia suddenly fell through something with a silent yelp. She stopped herself from colliding with the cold, hard floor.

She looked around for any signs of Pitch, wanting to kill him. "First lesson. Feel the shadows, every move, curve and ruffle. Second lesson, be them." Pitch's voice said but he was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed and closed her eyes. _Feel the shadows_. She let her body relax. She could feel the movement from the shadows and jerked in that direction.

"Good. Now try to move with them" Pitch's voice whispered in Alicia's ear and then disappeared leaving her alone once more with the shadows.

_Feel them. Be them._ She relaxed and closed my eyes. There was movement all around her and she could feel the breath of the Fearlings. The sound of their hooves and the smell of fear.

Then her body felt weightless as she glided in the shadows. It was natural at first but then she started to control her movements.

It felt amazing shifting and turning anywhere you wanted to. Alicia looked at herself and her eyes grew slightly wide.

Her body was shifting and turning like she wanted it to because it was black sand. She stopped and landed next to the globe. It took a while before her body went back to normal.

"Very good. Your first try, now you just have to practice" Pitch said with a smirk. She nodded. _I'm going to rest for a bit and practice more later_. She thought and he nodded.

Alicia quickly went to her room and sat on the bed. She opened and closed her hands, looking for any sign of black sand but found none.

She sighed. She knew that it had to be the doing of Pitch that brought her back. She let her head rest on the bed. She didn't know why he brought her back. Could it be of what happened in the past? But it was not such a big of a deal. Her thoughts tailed off...

**REVIEW! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

A long time ago when Alicia was still the spirit of Summer.

_Flashback_

_It was night and Alicia was walking through a forest she came upon. It was chilly but she could handle the cold draft._

_Her ears peeked when she heard noises from...a horse? Then the sound of frantic breathing. _

_Her head snapped in the direction it was coming from and ran towards it. Maybe it was someone in trouble!_

_The closer she got the louder the noises became till she finally saw black horses chasing the Nightmare King. If it was another situation she would've found it funny but he didn't look good._

_He was pale and sweat dripped from his face. His eyes were filled with...fear? That's new._

_She quickly raced after them and before a horse could launch at Pitch she intercepted it with her scepter making it dust._

_She stood tall in front of the fallen Boogeyman and glared at the horses. "Anyone else?" She asked and they were all ready for attack. _

_"Then come" and they did but they were no match for the scepter that just sliced through them. They disappeared in the night and Alicia sighed in relief._

_She looked back and made her scepter disappear. Pitch was out of it. Alicia rolled her eyes. She picked him up and let the wind take her to her tree house._

_She soon arrived and lay Pitch on the bed. 'Moon, he's warm' She thought. His face expression showed he was in much pain._

_"Only one way doing this" she said and searched through her bottles. "Got it" she pulled out a bottle and warmed it up in her hand._

_Smoke emerged and wrapped itself around Pitch. It soon cleared and he looked much better. "Nothing's better than a healing potion" She said with a smile._

_"Good its working" she put a cold cloth on his forehead and sat down. She couldn't believe she was actually nurturing the Nightmare King. It was funny. She sustained a laugh._

_The sun was rising and she had to get back to her daily work. She took one last glance at him seeing he was fine and flew off to bring summer..._

* * *

><p><em>Alicia returned soon and was greeted with thrashing. She entered the house and grabbed Pitch by his wrists forcing him down. "Calm down! You're safe!" She shouted at him.<em>

_His eyes flew open and the next thing Alicia knew she was grabbed by her throat and forced against the wall. 'Great I help this guy and this is how he treats me? Unbelievable'_

_He was breathing hard and tightening his grip with every breath. "Could you loosen your grip please" She asked but he didn't respond._

_She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon there was a yelp and the grip loosened around her throat. She sighed and rubbed it._

_She saw Pitch with a shocked look on his face. His legs had vines attached to them and she smirked. "I think they like you" she teased and he growled at her._

_"What am I doing here?" He asked threatening and she rolled her eyes. "You were attacked and didn't look to good so I took you in." She said._

_She saw him gape at her. She loosened her vines and crossed her arms over her body. "It's rude to stare." She said and he snapped out of it._

_"Are you going to tell me why the Nightmare King was being chased by him own nightmares?" She asked and he growled. 'Struck a nerve'_

_"I would watch it if I were you" he threatened. "It was those guardians...they made my fear turn against me" Pitch snarled angrily._

_"Well then all you have to do is show them who is boss. You were the one that created them, so you should control them" Alicia said making the house neat again. Pitch gaped at her._

_"Why-why are you helping me?" Pitch asked her in disbelief. "Look" she said and turned around to face him. "I don't like the way you torture people's nightmares or make them scared but that's who you are."_

_"I helped you because you needed it. Now stop asking questions and go get yourself back in check with your Fearlings. I don't want them all over the world on a rampage" she said and smirked._

_End of flashback_

"You were the first mortal and immortal to ever help me. You believed in me even though I could bring fear and nightmares" Alicia heard Pitch say.

Although she could feel no emotion she smiled. The ache in her heart returned.

_I couldn't help it. Is it why you brought me back? The reason for almost giving away your powers?_ She thought.

He didn't answer but she saw it in his eyes. He disappeared once again in the shadows and left her alone.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

"Focus!" Pitch yelled at Alicia. She was not enjoying this training.

He was teaching her to always be one step ahead and what better way to train than with the shadows?

She felt a Fearling attack and jumped out of the way. She then kicked him hard enough to make it turn to dust. She breathed heavy and didn't expect another Fearling from behind that hit her hard.

She landed hard and groaned. "Pathetic, couldn't even feel it" Pitch sneered.

_You were not the one falling_. She thought at him and stood up. She didn't recall but her eyes started glowing in its light blue color.

Another Fearling came at her but she kicked him head on. Another one appeared behind her and she dodged it but was hit by another one. Her eyes shimmered more with blue.

Alicia growled silently. "You're not concentrating!" Pitch yelled. She felt something sting her in the chest. It started to burn and she felt a tinge of anger leak through.

_I'll show you concentrate!_ She thought. A group of Fearlings were approaching. Her eyes glowed bright blue and a wind picked up.

Pitch's eyes widened when a gust of wind blew in. Alicia floated from the ground as the wind blew rapidly once more and the Fearlings were hit by spikes of black sand.

Then her eyes closed shut and she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>It was dark and she could see that she was in a forest, at night. She jumped in surprise when the moon shone on her and waited for the pain but none came.<p>

She looked up confused by the moon but it only shone on her. Then there was a snap of a twig and her eyes shot towards the forest.

She looked around warily for any sign of what that had been. A pair of eyes appeared out of the darkness but they were strange.

They looked like a reptile's eye and glowed yellow. Then they suddenly turned red and an evil smile emerged.

The moon and its beam also turned red and started to burn her once more. Her skin turned red with blisters and she winced.

She couldn't scream at the pain or escape the light. It burned her and a few tears slipped from her eyes as she lay.

There was laughter of a...woman's? Alicia wasn't sure but the laugh and the yellow reptile eyes was the last thing she remembered before she went back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Alicia's eyes snapped open. She breathed hard and sweat trailed off of her forehead. She choked a breath when a sharp pain came from her chest. She groaned and looked around.<p>

_How did I get here?_ She wondered. _I remember fighting and being mocked by Pitch and then...argh._

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. It turned into a habit when she was confused.

She sighed and lay down on the bed. She hated this. The darkness, the pain, the despair. No light to drive it away, no light to bring happiness. Although she couldn't feel, didn't mean she couldn't see it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the stinging pain worsened and she bit her lip.

_I need to get out of here_. She thought and then closed her eyes but didn't sleep.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

This was it! She was leaving this place! Even if it meant the end of her. She couldn't stand the darkness.

Today she was going back to the outside world. Although she should be back before dark, before the moon came up but she was still going to be outside.

She came out of her room and looked around. It was quiet and Pitch was no-where to be seen .She let out a breath she didn't know she had and walked silently along a path.

_This is it!_ She shouted in her mind and disappeared in the shadows. Before she knew it she was outside.

The forest was dark and she stood on the ground. A small ray of sun made its way through and landed on her face. Instead of wincing at the bright light she closed her eyes and took in the warmth.

It was comforting and calling her. She stepped through the forest. Her bare feet touched the ground beneath her. The cold snow didn't seem to affect her much under her feet but she could still feel it.

It was cold but she wasn't shivering. She was baffled by the beauty of winter. It was like a beautiful snow blanket placed on all the living and the dead.

She walked around in the forest, avoiding branches and roots that were stuck in her path. Soon she saw that she was at a pond. It was frozen solid and snow banks covered the edges briefly.

She took a step and touched the cold ice of the lake. She looked down; once free and living water was now frozen and deadly.

_Almost like me_. She thought and let out a sad sigh. She looked around and narrowed her eyes.

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing?! You can't save him!" She shouted and Alicia stopped beside him. "As a matter of fact, I can and get I'd of you the same time." She said and Magic's eyes widened._

_"You wouldn't""I would! If it means my friends are safe then so be it!" Alicia snapped at her._

_Magic yelled and tried to break out but couldn't. She kneeled beside Jack, "You idiot! You'll die too!" She said._

_"I know" She managed to whisper. "I'm sorry about this Frost" She said and took his hand. The touch was burning and she grabbed his hand stronger burning through. Alicia bit back a yell of pain as she forced the stone inside Jack's palm._

_As soon as she felt the stone inside him, she pulled my hand away. She winced at the burn she had and saw Jack's was starting to heal._

_The vines that held Magic disappeared leaving her on the floor. She screamed in agony and Alicia saw the rings glow. "What have you done?!" She yelled at her._

_Before Alicia could answer back she fell to the ground gasping. Her whole body ran cold. She clutched her heart. It felt as if it was freezing and not long after that she was freezing. Her hair had turned back to her mortal color._

_She saw Magic start to turn to ice and before it covered her completely she let out a blood curling yell. Then there was a blue light and Alicia had to close her eyes._

_When she opened them she gasped. Magic was frozen solid and Jack's body glowed. He's gonna be okay. Alicia thought and smiled. Unfortunately it was short lived when she felt the cold consume her._

_She resisted and grabbed her melted scepter. Not until she's dead. She aimed and threw it. It hit Magic head on. The ice broke and a shock wave emerged. Alicia was hit head on._

_End of flashback_

Alicia didn't look where she was going and with silent yelp landed on the snow. She groaned and clutched her chest.

She was slightly dizzy and felt a wave of sorrow wash over her. _Oh great_. She thought and sat down.

_For once I wish I didn't have to be this spirit_. She thought. She slowly stood up and walked out to the woods. As she walked along the woods she admired the beauty of Frost on the trees and their branches.

She soon came to the foot of the forest and looked out to see a town. Her eyes grew wide when she saw which town she was in.

_Burgess_

* * *

><p>Alicia decided to see the town through in the shadows. Although she adored the sun light, it was safer. <em>You never know when the moon shows its face.<em>

For the first time in forever she saw the small town of Burgess without freezing to death or to lose her powers. She watched from an alley way as kids laughed and ran by throwing snowballs at each other.

Then there was a growl from behind her and she froze as well as the kids. "Wha-what i-is that?" The one kid stuttered, clearly afraid.

She narrowed her eyes and saw a stray dog baring his teeth. Her eyes widened and she spun around. _Watch out!_ She shouted in her mind but they stood there frozen.

She saw the dog launch at them and went straight through her. She fell on one knee and clutched her stomach. _Argh!_

She looked up slowly feeling a bit nauseated and saw the dog whimpered. The kids looked down at it with sympathy. "Come here doggie. We'll help you" a little girl said softly.

The dog approached them slowly and they petted him. "He needs caring for. Let's go" The one boy said and took the dog with them.

Alicia coughed silently and stood up. She looked at her hands. She didn't understand how by running through her the dog is from angry to whimpering. She could literally feel the sorrow coming from it.

The way it was beat by its owner, left to die in the street and then trying to survive. The feeling was awful.

She regained her composure and walked out of the ally way. No-one saw her anyway so she could just dodge them before they went through her.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia sighed as she looked up. She had found the perfect spot in a tree to lie and watch the town.

Kids were playing snowball fights and parents shivering going to work by foot since their cars were frozen. It felt foreign for her. The happiness and laughter; it was strange.

"You know spying on children are rude" A cold voice said from behind. Alicia gasped and fell out of the tree into a snow bank. _If I get that clown he's gonna-_

When she looked up all the color drained from her face. _Jack. _

Indeed. Jack was laughing holding his staff in his hands.

"Oh you should've seen your face!" He said and kept laughing. Alicia on the other hand was stunned and if she had a heart beat it would beat a 1000 miles per second.

_Get out! Get out! _Her mind yelled but she was paralyzed.

He stopped laughing and held out his hand. "Here let me help" He said with a smirk.

_Not this time Frost. _She thought. She made a snowball behind her back and went to take his hand. But she stopped mere centre meters away when she saw it.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Wh-Why am I not burning her?" Jack asked himself, confused that he didn't burn Alicia from the touch._

_"S-sim-m-pp-le r-real-ly, I'm-m m-mortal" Alicia coughed and found the energy to slowly open her eyes. _

_"What happened?" He asked. "Magic's gone" Alicia said and felt her eyes start to droop into a deep slumber._

_"D-do m-me a-a f-fa-avor Frostbite. K-keep an eye on Spring and Bunny" She whispered out and coughed. "Save your strength!" He shouted at her but she didn't listen._

_"Be good to Tooth and make her happy." She said and felt herself tearing up. "Please" Jack whispered. _

_"Tell Bunny I'm sorry" She whispered and her eyes shut. One last tear escaped her before she was gone._

_Jack's eyes widened when she fell limp in the snow. Tears fell down his face but froze before it could get far. "No, please no. Don't leave me, don't leave Bunny or the others! Please…" Jack said._

_Bunny's eyes widened, "Jack!" He yelled and Jack's head shot to him. Bunny quickly hopped his way to Jack. "Bunny?" He asked and Bunny nodded._

_Bunny kneeled beside her, not saying a word as he brushed the brown locks out of her face. His eyes fell on Jack's hand on her arm but something wasn't right. _

_"What happened to ya hand frostbite?" Bunny asked ignoring the sorrow that fell upon him. Jack looked at his hand._

_His eye grew wide when he saw something blue in his palm glow slightly. "Wha-what is this?" Jack touched it and winced slightly. _

_They were interrupted by a ring of bells and the other Guardians came down in the slay._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Alicia's eyes grew wide and she jerked back. She looked at her hands and then at Jack whose eyes where just as wide. <em>Get out! <em>

This time she ran into the woods trying to get as far away as possible. _What happened?! I-I don't understand! _She yelled in her mind.

Her death was still blurry although she saw through Jack's eyes. She felt the incredible pain of both Bunny and Jack. She couldn't take it, it was too much.

She was brought out of her thoughts when cold arms caught her. "Hey! Hey! It's okay. It's okay" Jack said. Alicia tried to break free and resulted falling backward after kicking Jack in the stomach.

"Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you! I just wanted to know how you did that!" Jack said and coughed. Alicia stopped and looked around at Jack. _Wait doesn't he…recognize me? _She thought.

"Wow, you have a strong kick." Jack said and stood up. He brushed of the snow from his face and looked directly at her.

It was an intense stare until he broke it and let the wind bring him in front of her.

"So what's your name?" Jack asked. Alicia looked at him shocked. _So he doesn't recognize me? It's only natural because I looked completely different. _Alicia thought.

She went to answer him but covered her mouth. _Oh yeah can't make a sound. _She remembered. "What's wrong? Cat got you tong?" Jack asked and she stared at him.

_No actually the Moon does. _She thought and saw Jack's head snap next to him as if hearing something.

He looked back at her and she showed him that she could make no sound.

"No…voice?" He asked and Alicia nodded. "Well how will I know your name then?" He asked and she shrugged.

She turned and walked away. "Hey! Come on! I'll just have to guess" He said and she huffed.

"Okay where to begin…um…Anna?" He asked but she kept walking. "Okay I'm on a roll"

"Anna, Annabeth, Alex, Alexandra, Bethany, Britney, Cindy, Crystal, Donna, Diana!" Jack said and Alicia snapped around.

_Did he just say-_

_"_So that's your name…Diana. It's a nice name" Jack said. Alicia face palmed and sighed. _He is the biggest idiot I've ever seen._

"Alright who said that?!" Jack yelled suddenly and Alicia jumped back in surprise. "Come out! I know your there!" Jack yelled. Without knowing it Alicia smirked, _so he can hear me. _

_Oh Jack! Jack! _Alicia yelled and Jack's head snapped back at her. She shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear that?" Jack asked and Alicia shook her head. Inside she was secretly laughing at Jack.

_Oh Jack sometimes you're just not as smart as you led on._

"It sounded like-"Jack talked on but Alicia's eyes widened when she saw the sun set. _Oh No! _She yelled and ran into the woods.

"Hey! Could you stop running already?!" Jack yelled and tackled her. They rolled down in under a tree and Jack was on top.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you" Jack said but Alicia still struggled.

She looked up and saw the moon coming up joining the night sky. Her eyes started to glow as she struggled and Jack's eyes widened. He was suddenly shot back by a wind that he half blocked with his staff.

Alicia took the opportunity to quickly hide behind a tree from the moon. She breathed heavy although no sound came of it.

"Are-are you afraid of the moon?" Jack asked coming next to her. Alicia abruptly nodded.

"But why? He's the one that brought you back. There's nothing to fear" Jack said and Alicia shook her head.

"What? Didn't he? Then how are you here?" Jack asked confused. Alicia saw his confusion and went to touch his face. _Here goes._

Jack's eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him.

_It was a dark room where the girl he came to known as Diana was on the floor looking like she was attacked. The thing that surprised him the most was Pitch kneeling by her side. _

_"You are now Sorrow, the Spirit of Sorrow and Despair" Pitch said._

Jack snapped back into reality and looked up but she was gone. He knew her name it was…Sorrow. She didn't have a voice and Pitch was the one to bring her back.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia sighed and sat down on her bed. She had made it in time moving through the shadows and left Jack without a word.

She shook her head, he didn't change a bit. Although the thing that plagued her was what she saw in her 'vision' she might say.

The memories of her death are blurry and seeing that made it a bit clear but it hurt seeing them like that. The pain and loss they felt.

She sighed and let her head fall on the pillow. She had used a lot of energy discovering some of her new found powers. All she had to do was learn how to use them.

"So I see you came back after your adventure" Pitch said from the shadows. _Yes and I learned a few of my new powers. _Alicia said.

"It seems so, let's see what you've learned in a day shall we?" Pitch said.

Alicia raised an eyebrow but gasped when she suddenly started to fall. She landed hard on the cold floor and coughed silently. _I'm going to kill you Pitch. _She said.

She winced as she stood up. "Then you'd have to try first" Pitch said with a smirk.

Alicia spun around and saw Pitch standing in front of a big wave of nightmares. Her eyes started to glow and she stood tall.

_Bring it on. _She said and they attacked.

Her whole body felt like it was powered by something but she didn't know what, it was just the most incredible feeling.

She easily hit through them and dodged them. She saw more approach and jumped up. She landed and sent a wind that got rid of the nightmares.

Alicia breathed hard and the wind died down. "It seems that you learned how to control your power. Impressive but you're not there." Pitch said and came next to her. He helped her up even after her weak protests.

_Pitch, what is the real reason you're helping me? _Alicia asked him ignoring the wave of nausea washing over her.

Pitch huffed; "It's a pity you can't remember so much of your past, but then again that stupid fairy's teeth aren't always a guarantee" Pitch said and lay Alicia on her bed.

Alicia chuckled silently. "Now rest. We'll continue your training later, besides I can't work with you in this pathetic state" Pitch sneered.

_Thanks Pitch. _Alicia said. Pitch turned around and was ready to tell her his mind but she was already out for it. He growled, "Stupid girl" he muttered and walked away.

She had always that effect on him that stupid effect! The one that made him soft and made him…care. He growled again, and it began when he kept coming back after he first met her…

_Flashback_

_Here he was yet again by this stupid orphanage. It was the strangest place but he didn't complain. The few children that were afraid fed him with fear and power. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fear. _

_Except one. Pitch frowned. One believer, a teenage girl that dared to stand up against him and defy his belief. One he always managed to find a way back to and one that he couldn't get out of his mind._

_He heard laughter in the woods and disappeared into the shadows. _

_Diana was playing with Sapphire in the woods. They had decided to play hide and seek and it was easy for Diana to find Phire."I got ya!" She said and they laughed falling in the snow. They lay on the snow and looked up at the night sky._

_"It's so pretty" Sapphire said and tried to stiff a yawn. Diana smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on sleepy head" She said and lifted Sapphire up. _

_"I'm not tired" She protested but failed. "I suggest you get to sleep before the Boogeyman can catch you" Diana said and Sapphire curled up to her. _

_Diana laughed and put her to bed, careful not to wake the others. "Night little Spring" Diana said and kissed her forehead._

_She went outside and into the woods where she sat down on a rock. She would usually sit and think there or look up at the night sky. _

_"It's rude to follow people" She said her face stoic. There was silence for a few seconds before Pitch stepped out of the shadows._

_"Watch your mouth, girl" He threatened, not pleased in the way she was talking with him. _

_She ignored him, "So what are you doing here Mr. Pitch?" She asked. _

_Pitch growled at the name but gave no comment. "I think you already know the answer to that one, girl" Pitch said and she smiled. "Guess so" She said._

_"Can you tell me something? Are they real? The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Santa? Are they real?" Diana asked. _

_Pitch growled, "The Guardians, yes they are" Pitch spat. "You can thank the Man in the Moon for that. Thanks to him all my glory was stolen from me with all their light and glory" Pitch sneered._

_Diana giggled, "Don't worry you'll get it back someday" She said and Pitch gaped at her. He couldn't believe that an insolent girl laughed at him and then told him he'd be glorious again one day._

_"You are one strange child" Pitch said and Diana smirked. "I know" She said as Pitch walked away. _

_She looked up in the sky at the moon in all. The moon light shone bright upon her and Pitch's eyes grew wide._

_ "Man in Moon, is there something the children of this orphanage is doing wrong?" She asked. _

_"Should we be more rich or wealthy for Santa to bring presents or get egg hunts?" Diana asked but got no answer. _

_She smiled softly, "You don't have to do it for me but for the children. I'd give anything for them so please think about it" She said._

_Pitch watched shocked from the shadows as she walked back to the orphanage._

_End of Flashback_

**REVIEW! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia woke up with a yawn. She slowly stood up and winced slightly at the little pain that stayed from yesterday.

_I'm not training again. _She thought and stepped out of her bed. Alicia knew she would return to the outside world again today and she knew where she would go.

Even if it kills her she had to go, something told her she had to go.

She walked out of her room and looked around. _No sign of Pitch. _She quickly made her way through his lair and stopped.

She took a deep breath and fell into the shadows. Like before she moved freely and controlled her movements as she went.

Alicia stopped after a while and took a breath. She looked up and couldn't help but smile. _Home._

She walked up to her tree house and jumped up. The half burnt house was now covered in vines and thorns, like a cocoon.

She managed to pull an opening and stepped through. She felt a burn in her arm. Her hand snapped up and she held it. She looked at a cut that a thorn had inflicted.

She looked around and saw her cabinet looked fine. She opened it and pulled out a potion for healing. She still had a few potions left that looked like they would still work fine and half a bottle healing potion. She let a drop fall on her wound.

She bit her lip as it burnt but then disappear. She sighed and closed the cabinet. Her whole house was covered in debris and vines. The bed was now a flower bank and the floor was withering away. _Well it held this long. _

She jumped out and dusted the dust of her clothes. She froze when she heard groaning nearby. She looked around for any sign of where it may come from but found none.

_Wait! What's this? _She thought and rushed to a bush. It was covered in a red liquid.

_Blood?! Where's the source? _She thought and jumped in behind the bush. There were trails of blood and she followed them through the forest.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw a figure laying unconscious in a puddle of crimson. _Oh no. _She quickly ran to her house. She got the healing potion and rushed back. _Hang on. _She said and kneeled at the figure.

It looked like a creature that must have been in a fight. The fur was a caramel brown color and had white markings.

She opened the healing potion and turned the figure around. _Oh moon…no. _She helped the figure up and made her drink it.

She drank it and Alicia could see it was working. Several wounds were starting to close and bruises disappeared.

The pain would still be there but she would cope better. She looked at the blood covered fur and narrowed her eyes.

_Those tattoos…no it can't be! Another Pooka?!_

* * *

><p>Jack laughed as he froze the roads and windows where he flew. "Woah!" A man yelled and slipped on the side walk. You could only see groceries fly.<p>

Jack laughed, "Wind! Take me to North!" He yelled and a cold wind carried him to the North Pole. He soon arrived and opened the doors.

The cold wind rushed in and some torches went out. The doors were quickly closed again by two yetis.

The yetis yelled at him. Some f them pointed a warning finger at him and other was ready for attack. "Okay, Okay! I'm sorry for disturbing you!" Jack said and stopped in front of another yeti.

"Oh hey Phil. Do you know where I can find North?" Jack asked and Phil pointed at a door.

"Thanks Phil!" Jack said and walked to the door. On the way he froze elves and some toys. He was sure some yetis were out to get him later.

Jack knocked on the door and opened it. North had almost yelled his head of last time when he didn't knock and made sure not to mess with the toymaker.

"Ah Jack, good to see you again" North said sitting at his work table carving out toys. "Hey North, how are things coming for Christmas?" Jack asked looking around.

"Good, Good. So Jack what brings you here?" North asked and stood up. "Well I wanted to discuss something with you" Jack said.

North turned to look at him, "No White Christmas" He said and Jack's face fell. "Aww come on North, don't be like that. Bunny enjoyed his white Easter" Jack said and North laughed.

"No" He said and Jack huffed. "Whatever" He mumbled.

"But that's not what I'm here about. I met a new Sprite the other day" Jack said and North took a cookie. "Is that so?""Yes, but she has a problem" Jack said.

North looked at Jack, "What problem?" he asked and sat back in his chair.

"Well more than one but anyway, she's afraid of Manny" Jack said. There was a moment of silence before North burst out laughing. Jack stood there dumb struck as North laughed.

"I'm serious North!" Jack said and North stopped. "Jack, how can a spirit be afraid of Man in Moon when he created her?" North asked standing up and walking out of his workshop.

"That's just it! He didn't" Jack whispered. Luckily North didn't hear him.

"If she is afraid Manny , give her reason not to be. She's probably scared and unsure. How did you feel the first time?" North asked and Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, that's probably it""Yes! So help her and make friend. Maybe even bring her here sometime" North said.

"Yeah! I'll do that" Jack said and North smiled.

An uproar from the yetis was heard and the 2 Guardian's head snapped around. "What is going on?!" North yelled.

Jack held tighter to his staff but it immediately loosened when he saw who it was. He raised an eyebrow. "Sorrow? How on Earth-"He stopped when he saw who she was helping.

Sorrow sighed in relief when Jack came by her side. "Bunny?!" He exclaimed and Sorrow hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that fo-"He saw Sorrow shook her head and showed down at the Pooka.

His eyes grew wide, "North!" Jack yelled.

"Phil, get her to infirmary and patch the wounds up! I will help. Jack you and friend get Guardians! Go!" North's voice boomed and they took the Pooka to another room.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia watched in worry as they carried the Pooka away but was grabbed by Jack. "Come on!" He said and rushed to the Globe Room. He looked around searching for something.

Alicia rolled her eyes at the teenage boy. _Doesn't even know what to do after all this time. _She thought and pulled the leaver, signaling for the Guardians. "How did you know?" Jack asked and she shrugged.

"They should arrive soon. Where did you find him?" Jack asked and got another hit. "Ow! Okay her!" He said and rubbed his arm.

_How on Earth am I going to explain myself? _She thought for a second before she got an idea. She opened her palm. She concentrated and her eyes started to glow.

Jack took a step back in surprise and a blue diagram of a forest appeared. Alicia closed her palm and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Jack said and Alicia nodded. _Yes it was, but not so awesome… _She thought and fell on one knee.

"Sorrow! Are you okay?" Jack asked and she nodded. _Too much energy, nice one Sorrow…hey wait! He's calling me by my Spirit name. That's new. _

She stood up, "Are you sure?" Jack asked and she nodded.

"Jack!" A Very Familiar female voice yelled and Jack was tackled in a hug. _That was fast._

Alicia was shocked at first but when she saw who it was she smiled. _They finally came to. _She thought and felt an ache within her heart.

After a while they realized she was still standing there and broke apart blushing. "A-ah um sorry. Tooth this is Sorrow, Sorrow this is Tooth" Jack introduced.

Tooth smiled, "Hi! You must be a new! So what's your name? Oh! How's you're Teeth?" She asked and Alicia's eyes grew wide. _No, Tooth!_

Too late. She was looking around in Alicia's mouth with her fairies and gasped. "They're beautiful!" She exclaimed.

_My teeth are luckily still in tacked. _Alicia thought. _I'm glad they're not as pointy as Pitch's. _Alicia laughed silently.

"Sandy!" Jack exclaimed and Alicia turned around to face no one other than the Sandman. _Moon how I missed these guys. _Alicia thought sadly.

"Sandy this is Sorrow, Sorrow this is Sandy" Jack introduced and Alicia smirked.

_Check Mister Personality. _She said to Jack and greeted Sandy. Jack whipped around to find the voice but found no-one.

"Jack?" Tooth asked. "Huh? Oh sorry. Sorrow doesn't have a voice just like you Sandy. But she doesn't communicate by sand" Jack said and they nodded.

"So you are the spirit of Sorrow I take it?" Tooth asked and Alicia nodded. "That must feel pretty bad sometimes feeling all that…" Tooth trailed off.

Alicia felt the same sense of sorrow deep down from them. She recognized it as the loss for something or someone…

"North! Ya know ya unbelievable! It's exactly like last time mate! A week before Easter!" Bunny's voice echoed through the globe room.

Alicia Froze instantly and all the color drained from her face. "Bunny! Easter is not as important as Christmas" North said coming into the Globe Room.

The moment Alicia and Bunny's eyes locked there was an intense pressure. It made everyone uncomfortable and Alicia's chest started to ache for the longed feeling, but she couldn't feel it, it was gone.

Bunny on the other hand got a very uneasy feeling from Alicia. The way she looked at him made him feel uneasy but somewhere it felt familiar. Especially those blue eyes.

North cleared his throat and everyone's attention snapped to North. "Well, now that everyone is here. Our new friend here found something shocking" North said and everyone looked at Sorrow.

She nodded her head for North to continue. "You might all want to sit down." North said and looked at Bunny.

"Pfft, whatever it is we can handle it!" He said and Jack rolled his eyes. "Bunny, you might need to come with me" North said and Bunny raised an eyebrow but followed.

Everyone followed North and stood outside a room. "Stay here" North said to the others and they went inside. "This is going to be interesting" Jack said.

_Indeed Frost, Indeed. _Alicia thought. She saw in the corner of her eye Sandy looking at her. It wasn't long before they exited the room.

Bunny looked as white as a sheet and his ears were drooped. "Bunny?" Tooth asked. Bunny ignored her and looked right at Alicia, "Where did ya find 'er?" Bunny asked and Jack cut in.

"She found her in a forest" Jack said. Bunny's face expressions changed to anger and Alicia somehow knew what was coming. "Did ya find 'er or did ya beat 'er up first?" He asked angrily.

Alicia did not expect that, from all the things he could've said that was the thing that hurt. Alicia knew he didn't recognize her but still. She stood tall against him and her eyes glowed. No-one expected her to touch him.

Bunny's eyes widened when he saw how she find the Pooka in the forest. _I never injured her Bunnymund, you should know. _He heard a voice say before his vision turned to normal.

Alicia turned around. "Hey Wait!" Jack said and she glanced at him. She gave him a wave before she disappeared in the shadows once more.

"Well that was smooth" Jack said, angry at Bunny for his behavior. He turned around and left leaving the rest.

"Tooth, Sandy. I need help. Bunny you go cool off" North said and they walked into the infirmary room leaving Bunny alone. _That voice…those blue eyes…i-it couldn't be. _Bunny growled and walked into the globe room.

"Came to cool off Kangaroo?" Jack asked and Bunny glared at him. "Rack off ya bloody show pony" Bunny said and Jack smirked.

Before he could give a cocky reply a ray of moonlight shone in and they froze. "Ah old friend, good to see you. What brings you here?" North asked coming into the room.

The moonlight made a shadow of a reptile eye and everyone raised an eyebrow. "Well at least we know it's not Pitch" Jack said.

"Yeah but who is it? We don't recognize the eyes" Tooth said and Jack shrugged.

"Manny what must we do?" North asked. A crystal came out of the ground, "He's chosen new Guardian" North said.

"Wait-wait what?" Bunny asked surprised. As if this day could even get any more surprises. "Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog" Bunny begged.

"Well what d'ya know. Guess Bunny will get time to Apologize. North, get the sack." Jack said with a smirk as he looked at a splitting image of Sorrow.

A hologram started to show and everyone gasped except Jack."The Sheila! That ain't right mates, what does she do for the children! There ain't no good in what she does!" Bunny exclaimed.

Jack glared at him. "It's not her fault she's born that way Cottontail! If you don't like her you better suck it up because she's one of us now" Jack said and surprised everyone.

He turned around and flew out the door.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia walked in a hallway of Pitch's lair towards her room. She sighed; _I can't believe he'd think I'd harm his own kind! Unbelievable! Of all the things he could blame me for…_

"How was your day?" Pitch asked with a smirk. _I hate it when he's enjoying this. _She thought and ignored him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, the smirk still plastered on his face. _Yes, your face. _Alicia said and sat down on her bed.

Pitch chuckled darkly; "Feisty I see, that's good" Pitch said and Alicia rolled her eyes. _Buzz off Pitch, I don't have time for your games. _She said and Pitch chuckled again.

"But I do" He said and snapped his fingers. Alicia blinked a few times before she saw that she was in one of the cages that hanged from the ceiling.

_Real creative Pitch. Now let me out. _She thought to him but he was nowhere to be found.

"I need to set up a stage for the main event" Pitch said and appeared near his globe. Alicia raised an eyebrow, _Main…event? _She didn't quite catch what he was saying.

"Yes, you'll see. I must say I am surprised. For someone trying to kill you, he has strange ways" Pitch said and Alicia's eyes narrowed. _What are you talking about Pitch? This isn't funny. _She said.

"On the contrary, it's hilarious" He said. Before Alicia could yell at him he threw black sand at her face and she fell unconscious.

Pitch looked up and saw a beam of the moon shine in. "You confuse me old friend, you could've been the one to bring her back. She would've been the same but instead you sat back and made her suffer" Pitch sneered and turned away.

* * *

><p>Alicia groaned and held her head as she sat up. <em>I'm going to kick Pitch where the sun doesn't shine. <em>She thought and looked around.

It was dark and she could see that she was in a forest, at night. She jumped in surprise when the moon shone on her and waited for the pain but none came.

Alicia looked strangely at her hands and then at the moon. _This seems familiar._

Then there was a snap of a twig and her eyes shot towards the forest. She looked around warily for any sign of what that had been.

A pair of eyes appeared out of the darkness but they were strange.

They looked like a reptile's eye and glowed yellow. Then they suddenly turned red and an evil smile emerged. Her eyes widened with realization and she tried to step back.

The moon and its beam also turned red and started to burn her once more. He skin turned red with blisters and she winced. _Not again!_

She couldn't scream at the pain or escape the light. It burned her and a few tears slipped from her eyes. She tried to struggle but it was all in avail.

There was laughter of a woman's voice once again and this time it was clearer. The laugh and the yellow reptile eyes was the last thing she remembered before she went back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Alicia slowly opened her eyes and let her vision settle. <em>What is that noise?! <em>She thought after hearing shouts and…_fighting?_

She sprung up and looked around for any signs of fighting. Her eyes widened when she saw Pitch fighting Jack and Bunnymund. _What in the world? _She thought and saw she was still in a cage.

She sighed, _Why? This is all just a setup! _She thought and looked around for any signs of escape. _Okay, let's try to cut it. I doubt it will work but okay. _She brought her hands together and her eyes started to glow.

At the same time she saw Jack attack and she gasped. She fell on her knees in an incredible amount of pain in her chest and more directly her heart.

The more Jack attacked the more the pain increased. _Wha-what's going on?! _

She breathed hard. _Why does it hurt so much? Argh I have to get out. _She thought and slowly stood up. She put her hands in front of her and concentrated. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest and summoned the wind.

_Don't fail me now. _She though and with a burst of wind the bars were cut. _Yes! _She exclaimed but swallowed hard when she looked down. _Oh no._

She gasped as she fell from the cage. Alicia stiffed and waited for contact but it was much softer than she had inspected. Alicia slowly opened her eyes and waited till her vision settled.

When it did Alicia felt her whole body warm up. The intense stare was back along with the intense pain in her heart.

"Ya okay Shiela?" Bunny asked and Alicia slowly nodded. _Wait! I'm mad at him! _She remembered and pushed him off.

She scoffed and turned her back to him. "My pleasure" He said in much sarcasm.

Alicia rolled her eyes. _Thank you. _She thought bitterly and looked up.

Alicia watched as Pitch swung his weapon at Jack who dodged it. Her eyes caught a glint of blue in his palm and her eyes widened.

Flashback

_ "I'm sorry about this Frost" She said and took his hand. The touch was burning and she grabbed his hand stronger burning through. _

_Alicia bit back a yell of pain as she forced the stone inside Jack's palm. As soon as she felt the stone inside him, she pulled her hand away_

_The vines that held Magic disappeared leaving her on the floor. She screamed in agony and Alicia saw _

_the rings glow. "What have you done?!" She yelled at her. _

_Before Alicia could answer back she fell to the ground gasping. Her whole body ran cold. She clutched her heart. It felt as if it was freezing and not long after that she was freezing. _

_End of Flashback_

Her eyes grew wide in realization. _Jack…_

Jack snapped around and let his guard down for a second. Alicia saw this and ran towards him ignoring the yells from Bunny.

Her eye glowed bright when she saw Pitch swinging his weapon towards Jack. _No!_

**REVIEW! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia swung her arm and the most unexpected thing happened. Jack's arm swung as well and blocked the incoming attack. Everyone's eye grew wide except Alicia's.

_Forgive me Pitch. _She said and frost burst out of Jack's hand shooting Pitch back into the shadows.

Jack and Bunny were stunned about what just happened and Alicia was also surprised. _No way! So that's why…I'm somehow connected with him._

"Sorrow!" Jack exclaimed and flew down by her side. She felt a wave of disorientation hit her but brushed past it.

"Jack! How on Earth did ya do that mate?" Bunny asked and Jack shrugged. "I don't know, but we'd better get out of here" Jack said and Bunny nodded.

Alicia rolled her eyes. _Looks like I'm don't have an opinion. _She thought and was suddenly shoved into a bag. _Bunny! _She yelled out to him before she could stop herself.

Bunny froze and his ears peaked up. "What's wrong?" She heard Jack ask.

"Nothin' mate, let's just get this Sheila to North" Bunny said although he could've sworn he heard someone yell at him.

Alicia was thrown though a portal and clenched her eyes shut. But unlike last time when she had her powers she couldn't break free and landed hard on the floor.

_Again?! Unbelievable! _She groaned and opened the bag. "There she is!" North exclaimed as Alicia was lifted.

She glared at the yetis and they quickly put her down. She crossed her arms over her body and waited for an explanation. "I hope the yetis treated you well" North said but got no response from her.

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "North, I think she might need an explanation" Jack said and Alicia nodded. "Well, you are here because you are now Guardian!" North exclaimed and Alicia froze.

_WHAT?!_

Music started to play and trumpets was blown. Alicia didn't pay attention to anything.

_I…I was chosen? WHY?! After he almost…almost….now he wants me as a guardian?! I always listened to Manny but I will not anymore. I'm done. _She thought angrily.

Her eyes flashed a bright blue and a wind blew everyone back.

Alicia frowned and shook her head. Sandy, the only one who seemed to understand, though confused, showed images to the Guardians.

"She doesn't want to be one? Want? You were chosen by Man in Moon" North said and Alicia's frown deepened.

_Man in Moon? Huh, he was the one that took my voice away. _Alicia thought and Sandy's eyes widened.

"Sandy?" North asked and Sandy made images above his head. "He-he took voice away?" North asked and Alicia nodded.

Everyone was stunned. Manny took away her voice? Why?

Alicia saw the moonlight shine in and disappeared behind a pillar. _Sandy, if you would please tell them that I decline their offer. Besides, I don't think I'm worthy anyway. All I do is bring sorrow and despair…and pain. _She said and walked out of the room.

Sandy looked down sadly and shook his head at the confused Guardians. They couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that Manny took her voice.

_Why did he took the Sheila's voice? That doesn't make any sense. _Bunny thought confused.

Everyone was silent while the moonlight shone in. "Why did you take away her voice?" North asked but got no answer.

"This is bloody unbelievable, I think its beta' this way mates. I mean what does that Sheila know about bringing joy to children? She's the Sorrow Spirit" Bunny said with disgust.

"You guys! She never asked for it and Man in Moon didn't even make her a spirit-"Jack covered his mouth. "Jack, what do you mean?" Tooth asked.

"Talk Frostbite" Bunny said and Jack sighed in defeat. "Manny didn't make her a spirit, Pitch did" Jack said and everyone gasped.

* * *

><p>Alicia passed dozens of yetis and toys flying around in the workshop. Elves fell of the table or electrocuted each other as she went. But she didn't respond.<p>

_I can't believe he choose me? Why? As an apology? Oh Geez I'm sorry Summers but you are now Guardian, feel better? _Alicia mocked.

_Sure I feel better, after I burn your face! Oh wait I can't you took that away too! _She let her shoulders slump.

_I should calm down and watch out. Sandy can also read my thoughts so I must watch what I think or try not to think at all._

She passed a room and heard thrashing and moaning inside. She opened the door and saw the Pooka thrashing around madly. Her eyebrows was knitted and pain could be seen in her expression.

She rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders. _Calm down! Calm Down! _Alicia shouted to her.

The Pooka's movement seized and her eyes snapped open. Alicia's eyes widened when she saw the exact same eyes as in her dream.

Before she could compose herself and was thrown out of the room and hit her back against a railing. _Again! Even in this life I hit my back…Ironic._

She closed her eyes for a brief second waiting for the pain to disappear. "Sorrow!" Jack yelled and Alicia felt a cool breath near her. She opened up her eyes and waited for her vision to clear.

_Flashback_

_Alicia!" She heard Jack shout and heard him came next to her. She was too tired and cold to open her eyes. "Wake up! Come on!" He shouted and Alicia growled when his cold skin touched her own freezing one. _

_End of Flashback_

Alicia snapped back to reality and saw Jack looking worriedly over her. She didn't care. All that bothered her were those eyes. It was the same eyes she had dreamed about for a while.

_A pair of eyes appeared out of the darkness but they were strange. They looked like a reptile's eye and glowed yellow._

She zoned out and looked at Bunny who was calming the Pooka down.

Her eyes were a purple color and looked normal but Alicia knew deep down it was only a shell. She didn't know how she knew it and she didn't care but one thing was certain, she was not on their side.

Alicia slowly stood up with the help of Jack and looked up at him. She nodded her head as a thank you and Jack smiled.

"That's it mate, you're safe. That Sheila brought you here after she found ya injured in the forest" Bunny spoke softly and it made a coursing pain in Alicia's stomach.

"I-I'm so sorry" The Female Pooka apologized. "It okay, but you still need rest. Then you can tell us what happened, no?" North said and she nodded.

"But first tell us what's your name Sheila?" Bunny asked. "My name's Cullipso"

**REVIEW! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

It turns out that Cullipso couldn't remember what happened to her. She remembers being in a dark place and then found a way out.

Everyone thought that she was kidnapped, everyone except Alicia. As the spirit of Sorrow and Despair she would've seen what happened to her, but didn't.

She also didn't talk or spared her a glance most of the time.

All she saw was those eyes even when she touched her. But she kept that information to herself, not that the others would listen or pay attention to her. Her longing seemed to be replaced by pain and despair.

She didn't want to be near the Guardians or the new edition. The fact that she was supposed to be a Guardian flew out by the window and the reason was never mentioned.

Alicia was just to sit and watch how her past life disappeared without a trace and was replaced.

_It didn't matter anyway. _She thought. _The moon made sure I would never be able to return me back to my old self._

She sighed and let her head fall back on a tree. The Guardians decided that _Cullipso _should stay with Bunny. Jack had managed to drag Alicia along saying it was fun but she didn't think so.

She watched as Bunny chased Jack trying to get him back for drenching his fur in 'googie' coloring and Jack laughed all the way.

"Hey" Alicia heard Cullipso greet. It also turns out she had no accent like Bunny or weapons. _They were probably taken away by her kidnappers. _Alicia thought sarcastically.

She put up a hand and waved. Cullipso sat down next to her, "I never got to thank you for saving me. So thank you," Cullipso said and Alicia nodded.

"I never thought I would see light or even find another from my kind again. But Thanks to you I found Bunny, like you found the missing puzzle piece" Cullipso said with a smile.

_A missing puzzle piece?! He's a someone, not a piece of wood! _Alicia thought furiously.

Alicia kept her face stoic and looked at Cullipso. In a mere split second she could've sworn she saw her grin with those eyes but it was replaced by the fake skin.

"Catch me Cottontail!" Jack yelled at Bunny who was growling. "We don't have time for this Frostbite! North wants us at the Pole! So be good and come 'ere so I can kill ya'!"

_It brings back memories…_

_Flashback_

_Alicia had fallen in a stupid hole and landed in the Rabbit's warren. They were arguing and were at each other's throats._

_"What do ya mean ya just fell in?!" He shouted at her. She growled, "I need not explain myself to you! You were the one that opened the hole! Argh, I'm leaving!" She said and turned to walk away._

_"Now wait there Sheila-"Bunny was cut off when the wind blew him. There was a splash and Alicia turned around to face a soaked Bunny in his 'googie' paint._

_She burst out laughing and rolled on the grass. "Oi, ya think that's funny?" Bunny said and had a sly smirk. The next thing she knew she was drenched beside Bunny in the paint._

_She gasped and then looked at Bunny who was laughing his fur off. She tried to stay mad but it resulted in them both laughing and splashing each other._

_Later on they chased each other around, both laughing._

_End of Flashback_

Alicia felt a wave of sorrow yet again wash over her. She growled and stood up.

She walked away from everyone and looked around. The sun's beams looked beautiful on the flowers and the 'googies' that ran past her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She heard Jack ask her and she shrugged. She sat down on the grass and looked at the lake.

"Cullipso said she talked to you but you stood up and walked away. What's your problem?" Jack asked.

Alicia couldn't believe her ears, _That liar. Oh how I wish I could burn the fur off of her body!_

"She's been trying to communicate with you, we all have but you just shut us out" Jack said and Alicia shot up.

She glared at Jack and he flinched somewhat. Her face showed pain and anger. Alicia looked at his hand that had a stone glowing blue inside

She looked back at his face, _I should've known, you all would turn to her. _She thought and turned to leave.

"Fine! Run away!" Jack said. Alicia's eyes glowed and she heard Jack yelp. Then she left in the shadows.

Alicia appeared in the globe room and North jumped in surprise. He sighed when he saw who it was. "Well I'm glad you could join us, we just need to wait for others" He said and Alicia nodded.

There was no words said about her becoming a Guardian and Alicia thought it would only be a waste of time anyway. They didn't even tell her why.

She stood behind a pillar and it wasn't long till everyone arrived. "North this beta be good mate. Ya really have the nerve to call me 5 days before Easter" Bunny said angrily.

"I do and it is for your own good" North said. "I doubt it" Bunny mumbled.

"Well then now that we know Cullipso is friend we need to discuss some…circumstances" North said and Alicia's ears peaked. She glanced behind her to see what North was talking about.

"As you all know you are last of Pooka's so-" _No…nonononono. _

Alicia watched in horror as North said the next. "-so it is up to you to make sure Pooka's don't go extinct"

Alicia couldn't believe her ears or what she had seen. Her world came crashing down and time seemed to freeze. The pain in her heart exploded and tears fell freely from her eyes.

She didn't even notice everyone look at her in surprise. "Sorrow?" Jack asked surprised. Alicia looked Bunny straight in the eyes and told him the next.

_How could you?! I…I loved you. _She said and disappeared. She would never want to see his face or the Guardians again.

She had lost the one she loved and the ones that were family to her.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Tears fell freely from Alicia's face as she moved in the freezing forest of Burgess.

Once a strong seasonal spirit was now broken. She didn't even care about the pain or tears, nothing mattered anymore.

She came by the whole in the ground and hesitated, which was the wrong thing to do. A Fearling jumped out and hit her head on in the chest. She was sent flying against a tree. She flinched as the branches scraped her skin and glared at the Fearling.

Something wasn't right and she knew it. _What's going on? _She thought and heard laughter. "Stupid girl" She heard Pitch say and saw a pair of blood red eyes in the shadows.

It frightened her to the core. "Afraid I see, let's see how I can get more" he said with a sick smirk. More Fearling's attacked her and she had barely time to defend herself.

_Pitch! Stop it! _Alicia yelled at him but it fell on deaf ears.

She was hit, scratched and thrown. She coughed and stood shakily up from the snow. There was no sound and it made the hairs behind her neck stand up.

She heard a twig snap and spun around, only to get hit by Pitch's scythe in the shoulder. She yelled in her mind as he cut it open and hit her with Black Sand.

She fell onto a lake and held her shoulder. Tears fell as she endured the incredible pain. Then to intensify it the moon shone on her and started to burn her.

The pain increased tenfold and Alicia's body soon felt numb. She began to fade in and out of consciousness but saw a figure attack Pitch.

_Bunny…? _She thought numbly before she passed out.

* * *

><p>The figure threw liquid in Pitch's face and he fell to his knees, yelling in agony.<p>

The figure quickly went to work and threw smoke onto the ice. The smoke that emerged blocked the moon's rays and she grabbed hold of Alicia.

"Hang on" The Woman spoke and disappeared to her domain. "Hang on Diana" The woman said and ran through a beautiful forest. Alicia's cut was bleeding rapidly and her skin was losing its color.

The woman sat her down on a flower bed and grabbed a few bottles. She started to mix it and smiled as it was done.

She then poured the potion in Alicia's mouth; luckily she managed to swallow it. Her face showed disgust for a few seconds before it turned stoic.

Vines grew over her and her eyes snapped open. It glowed bright blue in the sky like a beacon. The woman sighed in relief.

Her face quickly turned back to a serious one. "Hurry up and heal her. My daughter has loved ones to save"

* * *

><p>Bunny groaned as he slowly woke up. His head felt fuzzy like it was drugged and he couldn't remember what had happened. He grabbed his head with his paw.<p>

"Bloody hell, what did I do?" He asked and slowly opened his eyes. They widened when he saw he was in a cage and next to him his fellow Guardians looking at him in worry.

"Bunny! Are you okay?!" Tooth asked worriedly and Bunny saw she was on the verge of fainting. "I'm fine mate but where are we?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Bunnymund" A figure spoke out from the darkness. Bunny growled at the voice, now he remembered. They were tricked.

The figure laughed and stepped out of the shadows. A black cloak covered its body. Its body was covered in scales and its reptile eyes shone bright. Its reptile tongue slashed out and its smirk was sickening.

"Argh HATE! What did ya do?!" Bunnymund shouted angrily and hit the cage, but to avail.

Hate laughed, "Simple really, I tricked you pathetic souls and then overpowered you. So much better than Pitch's plan" Hate said with a smirk.

"Speaking of Pitch I wonder if he finished his business yet? It couldn't be that difficult. Getting rid of that pathetic Sorrow should have been no trouble at all" Hate said. The Guardians gasped and looked at him in horror.

"You monster!" Jack yelled at Hate. He had finally regained consciousness and heard everything Hate had said.

Everyone noticed Jack was without his staff and their weapons were also missing.

"So nice of you to join us Jack! I must say you took a while to wake up" Hate taunted. "But I'm not the monster here, you are" Hate said.

"You see you were the one to judge Sorrow and forget her. Even after Manny had chosen her you had ignored her" Hate laughed while he Guardians felt the truth in his words.

"Even Manny harmed her, but that was thanks to me" Hate said with pride.

"What did you do?!" North snarled. "Well you see North there is a fine line between Love and Hate. I learned that a while ago"

"I had always hated you Guardians. Pathetic spirits that brought joy and light to children" Hate sneered.

"I only wheeled power when they hated, but they never did! I was left powerless that was until I saw it. Love. The one thing I could use to my advantage to destroy you!" Hate said and laughed.

"It was so easy. It is true what they say. Love is blind, wouldn't you say Bunnymund? After all you did betray her" Hate said and smirked.

Bunny growled, "What do ya mean?!" he shouted at Hate.

Hate smirked, "Oh how clumsy of me, I let it slip" He said like he cared.

His smirk then returned, "I'm shocked you do not know! But then again not that you cared, or that it matters now. She's dead" He said.

Bunny growled, "What are ya talkin' 'bout?! What did ya do?!"

"Oh no Bunnymund on the contrary, what did you do? You had a second chance of love and ruined it" Hate said and his eyes grew wide.

"That's right Bunnymund, your precious Alicia was brought back as the spirit of Sorrow by Pitch" Hate said and laughed while he disappeared in the darkness.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia felt heat hit her face. It felt comforting and she smiled.

"Is she going to be okay?" She heard a girl ask. "Yes, she will be fine Spring" A Woman spoke. Alicia's eyes flew open and she breathed hard. _Spring?! _

"Summers!" Alicia heard and was tackled by Spring in a death hug. _Spring?! Oh Moon, how I've missed you! Wait! How do you know it's me? Where am I? _Alicia asked breaking the hug.

Spring smiled, "You were brought to a very special person's home" She said and moved out of the way.

A woman came in Alicia's view. She was absolutely beautiful to say the least. She had beautiful long brown hair. Her eyes were green and her skin was dark tanned. She wore a green dress that fitted her body and slightly jumped out at the waist.

"Hello Diana, I am Iris. You know me as Mother Nature" She introduced herself. Alicia's eye widened and she stood up, oblivious that she had no injury.

_Mom?_ Alicia asked and the woman nodded. Alicia stood there in shock before she crushed Iris in a hug and sobbed silently on her shoulder.

"It's okay now, it's okay" Iris comforted her and sniffed back a few tears. "I'm here and I'm sorry I left you" Iris said and Alicia broke the hug.

She wiped a few tears away before speaking. _Why did you leave me?_ Alicia asked.

"Because I-I was afraid. I was afraid to not be the mother you needed and that I would be unable to give you a normal life. So when I saw the orphanage and how they learned them to survive, I knew you were better off there. I waited till you were of age and ready to venture on your own to introduce myself but you…" Iris swallowed hard.

Alicia held her mother tight before smiling at her, _it's okay. _She said and Iris smiled. "Thank you"

"We're so glad your back! I knew from the moment you talked to me and then your disappearance that you were alive! Then I ran into Iris and we found out you were alive! We were so relieved but then Hate had to come into the picture" Spring said and frowned.

Alicia also frowned, _It was you that saved me from Pitch wasn't it? Do you know why he attacked me? _Alicia asked Iris and she nodded.

"It was Hate, he managed to control Pitch. Luckily I had a little something that made him snap out of it" Iris said.

"Summer, we need your help. The Guardians are captured!" Spring said and Alicia's face fell. She turned away from them, _Why do I care? _She asked and shocked them.

It wasn't her fault on the one hand. The Guardians had forgotten about her and pushed her out. Never giving her a chance to explain herself.

"Listen Diana, I know you can't feel it but I know that you love them. They were blinded by the one you called Cullipso and it got them kidnapped. It turns out that the Cullipso you knew is Hate" iris said and Alicia's eyes widened.

She snapped around, _Where are they? _She asked and Iris smirked. "Knew you'd come around" Spring said and Alicia playfully slapped her.

"Before I tell you, there is only one thing you can do to defeat Hate. You have to break free from the curse" Iris said and Alicia raised an eyebrow.

_Curse? That's the same thing Magic talked about. _

"Yes, but you can't do anything. Everything is frozen, your powers included, because you gave the stone to Frost. You'll need to break free from it but I cannot help you. I have helped you where I can" Iris said and Alicia nodded.

She gave Iris one last hug along with Spring and looked determined forward in the forest. _I'm coming for you._

* * *

><p>The Guardians winced when a bright light hit their eyes. "Rise and Shine! Today's the big day! I wouldn't want you to miss it" Hate said.<p>

All the Guardians growled at him except one. "Aww, is the little fussy Bunny upset? Well suck it up, the fun's just starting" Hate said and snapped his fingers.

The scenery changed and they were in a forest. The Guardians were free of their cages and their weapons were by their side. They looked relieved until Hate laughed.

"Don't look so happy, you'll have to beat yourself up if you're ever getting out of this place, literally" Hate said and easily dodged the frost Jack sent him. "Oh please save your strength" Hate said and grinned.

He snapped his fingers again and 5 figures came out of the ground. The Guardians watched in Horror as replicas was made of them, except they were dark and had red eyes.

"How do you like them? It took me a while to perfect. I call them the Guardians of Hate and guess what? They're made of your own hate. Let's see who will win" Hate said and laughed.

The Guardians stood ready and soon enough started to fight for their lives. Hate watched in its own amusement as the Guardians fought, it was so easy. _They would tire soon and then be killed by themselves._

Hate felt the wind pick up but ignored it, not such a good idea. He was hit by the wind more fiercely and kicked in his side. _What did I miss? _Alicia asked landed on the grass.

Everyone stopped and looked in surprise at the Sorrow spirit. _That's right I'm not dead, but you're gonna be. _Alicia said and glared at Hate.

Hate laughed, "What a pleasant surprise, now I can kill you myself!" He snarled and attacked for Alicia.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia did not expect for Hate to be so strong. She blocked most of his attacks and got hit but struggled to hit him back.

"What's wrong? Feeling to weak? Pathetic! Just like your Guardians. They don't stand a chance" Hate said.

Alicia's eyes widened when she saw he was right. The Guardians stood back to back surrounded by their hate versions. Jack was laying on the ground unconscious with Tooth trying to protect him.

Hate took the advantage and grabbed Alicia from behind. She struggled and looked down in fear. They were in the sky. One sudden movement and they would fall.

"Let's see how soft my landing will be" Hate whispered in her ear and they started to fall.

_NO! Let me go! _She shouted at him but his grip tightened. She heard a yell from the Guardians before she made impact.

The pain was so much that she almost blacked out. She only lay in the crater and listened to Hate laugh.

"Next are your Guardians and then your lover. But I'll leave a special treat for him" Hate said and moved towards the Guardians.

_No…I need to…protect them. _Alicia thought her vision swimming. _Need to protect. _She clenched her eyes shut. _No! I won't leave them! I will Protect. I will!_

Her eyes snapped open and glowed bright blue. The moon's ray hit her and lifted her off from the ground. Her whole body started to glow and everyone looked at her.

"WHAT?! NO!" Hate yelled. Alicia felt her whole body heal and her heart started to beat.

Alicia smiled, _The curse is broken. _The moonlight then left but her body still glowed bright blue.

She lowered her body onto the ground and as soon as her feet touched the ground light exploded and so did the Hate versions of the Guardians.

She stepped out of the bright light with a breathtaking green dress that ran down her legs.

Her hair was blond once more but had brown highlights in it. Her eyes were still light blue and her feet were bare. At her side she had a scepter of gold and the stone was red.

Her eyes shot up to Hate's, who was turned in horror. "You have crossed the line, Hate. You don't mess with my family, or my friends. Now you must pay for your crimes." Alicia spoke and Hate cowered.

"Please no, I'm sorry. I'll do anything" He pleaded but Alicia saw his lie. Her eyes caught sight of a Hate figure behind Bunny. A vine snapped up and surrounded the figure.

Her face was stoic as her grip tightened and it screamed in agony. It soon fell to dust and an agonizing scream was heard from Hate.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" He yelled. The Moon's beam burned him to nothing and Hate was gone.

_Finally, I thought he would never give it a rest. _Alicia thought and saw Jack's unconscious body.

The Guardians rejoiced except Alicia who walked towards the fallen Jack. "JACK!" Tooth yelled and was stopped by Bunny.

Tooth looked at Bunny ready to yell at him but stopped. He shook his head. Tooth swallowed hard and felt her heart beat in her stomach.

Alicia kneeled by his side and took his hand where the stone was. "Sorry about this Frost" She said and her eyes glowed.

The stone in his palm started to glow with her eyes. The stone then moved where her eyes went and moved into his heart.

Alicia slightly flinched when she felt it penetrate but kept her face stoic. It glowed and then dimmed after a few seconds. Jack gasped awake and breathed heavy.

Alicia's heart leaped for joy and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Calm your breathing" Alicia said and Jack nodded.

After a few seconds he registered who was next to him. "Wait! Alicia!" Jack exclaimed and she nodded.

"In the flesh" She said. Tooth tackled Jack and kissed his in front of everyone, making everyone turn a deep shade of crimson.

North crushed Alicia in a hug making her gasp without oxygen.

"Can't…breathe" She rasped out and North let her go. She laughed and hugged him again.

"It good to have you back Alicia" North said, Sandy gave her a thumbs up and the others smiled. Bunny on the other hand felt guilt wash over him.

Alicia felt it and rolled her eyes, "Moon, you're so annoying sometimes" Alicia said and crushed Bunny's lips on hers.

Everyone was surprised even Bunny but soon kissed her back. Alicia broke apart and giggled, "You're welcome" She said and saw a light blush beneath Bunny's fur.

Everyone laughed. "I'm so glad ya back Sheila" Bunny said and Alicia nodded. "Well I'm here to stay for good this time" Alicia said and took her hand in Bunny's paw.

North cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "We should celebrate! And make you official Guardian" North said and everyone nodded.

"I have only one request" Alicia said and bit her lip. "What is it Sheila?" Bunny asked and Alicia laughed nervously. "I want my family to come and…Pitch" She said.

There was complete silence between them. "Come on you guys, he is the one that brought me back. He never did any harm" Alicia said half lying. He did hurt her that once but he was under Hate's control.

"Well, if you can get him to come" North said and everyone looked at North like he had two heads.

"Are ya out of ya-"Bunny was cut off when Alicia hit him with her elbow. "Thank you. Now may we leave?" Alicia asked and they nodded. She looked at Bunny who smirked.

"Buckle up" She said and everyone's eyes widened when the hole opened beneath them. "Just an expression" North managed to say before he and the others fell down the hole.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

"I knew you should've gone with the suite! This is ridicules!" Jack whispered to Bunny.

"I know mate but hush and hold out with me! At least Sandy isn't complaining" Bunny whispered back.

Jack gave him the 'Are you serious?' look. Bunny and Jack saw Sandy glare at them and shut their mouths.

North was smiling widely along with Tooth and Spring who both held a small bouquet of flowers.

The elves and the yetis started to play music and Iris came in with Alicia. Alicia wore a beautiful wedding gown that was light green and white.

Bunny's heart stopped when he saw Alicia and forgot about the uncomfortable feeling from the tux.

Alicia on the other hand was shocked to see Bunny in a tux. Although he only wore half a tux he still wore clothes.

Iris stopped and kissed Alicia on the cheek. Then she glared at Bunny, "Take care of my daughter, Bunnymund" she said and Bunny nodded.

Alicia smiled with Bunny and they stood in front of North.

"Welcome friends today. We are here to celebrate love between Bunny and Alicia" North said and Alicia stiffed a giggle at his accent. _Oh North_

"They have taught me as a warrior that love would conquer all. So here we are to join them in holy matrimony. Now I must ask, are there any objections for these 2 to join hands in marriage?" North asked.

An Elf raised a hand but was hit by another one next to him. Everyone stiffed a laugh and North continued.

"Good, now do you E. Aster Bunnymund take Alicia Diana Summers as your friend, lover and wife to hold and to love for all eternity?" North asked and Bunny nodded.

"I do, mate"

"And do you Alicia Diana Summers take E. Aster Bunnymund as your friend, lover and husband to hold and to love for all eternity?" North asked and Alicia smiled.

"I do"

"May we have the bracelets?" North asked and Sandy gave them. They had decided on bracelets since Bunny couldn't actually wear a ring.

"Now you may say vows. Bunny" North said and Bunny nodded.

"Alice, I promise to be the best husband I can be and always be loyal to ya. I promise to love ya in any circumstance and always be there for ya, no matter what. I promise to protect ya in danger and that no harm will come of ya" Bunny said.

"Alicia"

"Bunny, I promise to be the best wife I can be and always love you no matter what. I promise to support you in every dilemma that may occur. I promise to be faithful to you forever and always," Alicia said and felt herself tear up but swallowed them back.

"Bracelets!" North exclaimed and they took the bracelets. Bunny put Alicia's one on first and she did the same for him. They were beautiful golden plated with a ruby on each one.

"By the power vested in me and Christmas. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" North said and everyone cheered as Bunny and Alicia kissed.

"You did good Kangaroo, you did good," Jack said and patted Bunny on the shoulder.

"Now we party!" North said and everyone cheered.

Alicia laughed as they all went to the wedding party. "Beautiful" Alicia whispered at how it was decorated.

Flowers and lint hang around pillars and railings while. Everything else was decorated with flowers and Easter eggs.

"Ya like that love?" Bunny asked and Alicia nodded. "Love it" she said. Jack came next to her and smirked. "Well it's not finished yet" he said.

Alicia raised an eyebrow but it was replaced with a surprise face when a snowflake landed on her nose.

"Now it's finished" Jack said as it lightly began to snow. Alicia laughed and danced around and soon everyone joined in. It was a night to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Season of Sorrow! I hope you all enjoyed it! If so please review me! I might consider writing another one!<strong>

**REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
